herosongfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuna Matata
"Hakuna Matata" is a song sung by Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba from the animated feature The Lion King. Lyrics Original version= Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Timon: It means no worries for the rest of your days Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy Timon: Hakuna Matata! (Instrumental Bridge) Timon: Why, when he was a young warthog... Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog! Timon: (rubbing his ear) Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Pumbaa: I am a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted! Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Every time that I... Timon: Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days Timon: Yeah, sing, kid! Timon and Simba: It's our problem-free... Pumbaa: philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! (Instrumental Bridge) Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna! Matata! (3x) Hakuna... Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days All: It's our problem-free philosophy Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata... |-|Timon and Pumbaa version= Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days Both: It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa: Yeah! (Instrumental bridge) Both: Hakuna! Matata! Timon! And Pumbaa! Hakuna! Matata! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days Both: It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! |-|Midquel version= Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your day-- (Timon pauses the movie) Timon: Hakuna Matata! Ha-haah! (Both scream as they bungee-jump) Timon and Pumbaa: It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata... |-|Jimmy Cliff's version= Hakuna Matata! Hem hollolo iyo Hakuna Matata! Hem hollolo iyo Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! When I was a cool young one (When he was a cool young one) I worked in the colony, paying my dues Accepting without question the prevailing views That a young man's life was one long grind Diggin' holes, standin' guard till it crossed my mind I was wrong All along All that I needed Was to have heeded Chorus: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days It's a problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! When I was a shallow youth (When he was a shallow youth) Cool calm reflection I was never that good I was a pawn in the game, I saw no trees for the wood My future stretched behind me I was over the hill I put my best foot forward But the other one stood still Take my word I have heard All that I needed Was to have heeded Repeat Chorus Videos Official LionKing - HakunaMatata (1080p - English) The Lion King 1 1 2 Hakuna Matata Timon & Pumbaa Opening 1 Covers Hakuna Matata (From "The Lion King" Soundtrack) The Lion King Broadway Soundtrack - 11. Hakuna Matata Baha Men - Hakuna Matata The Chipmunks - Hakuna Matata Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers